A Bittersweet Love (On Hiatus)
by MyNeoRose
Summary: It's been years since Yuu's disappearance, and Mato seems to be the only one who can remember her, now Yuu's back, through plot convenience, and she has one goal in life, too finally make Mato her bride! Rated M for slight depression, suicidal thoughts, and whatever I do with this, maybe a lemon or somethimg in the future, I dunno. *Chapter 1 SUPER DEPRESSING.* TBC
1. The Reunion

(PAST)

The otherselves each had many special, and unique powers, such as re-animating the undead, or summoning a gun MANY times larger then you, out of nothing, however there was one ability all the otherselves shared, the power to observe their designated humans, in a form similar to spirit, Strength however, she was special, she had the power to observe other otherselves humans too, a special power, that would return to the girl, that she had once lost.

(CURRENT)

At first Strength(the original Yuu) didn't use the power much, only to check up on how Yuu(the original Strength) was doing in her world. (from now,on when I say Yuu, I mean the original.) However one day Yuu simply, got bored. Black Rock Shooter, and Dead Master were doing what they usual do best, fighting. Chariot, was off somewhere roaming her own territory, and Black Gold Saw, well Yuu didn't actually know what she was doing, nor did she particually care.

As far as she was concerned, Black Gold Saw could be fighting in another world named Remnant...But that's not the case, nor is it a story for anytime. (by me atleast.) Anyways, Yuu decided in her sheer boredom to tap into her powers, and view Strength, to find her asleep in her bed. Yuu sighed, she was floating above the girl, who would never see Yuu, or even know she's watching over her, y'now due to them existing on different, planes of existance and all.

Yuu shook her head in dissapointment, finding no entertainment in this. Yuu was about to stop observing the girl when she felt a surge of light, and power, coming in a different direction. Curios; Yuu looked over in that direction only to recieve a flash of light to the face, and when it died down she found herself in a different location. Yuu was confused, something like this had never happend before she turned around hoping to see Strength in her bed, to no avail, only being met with a wall.

Yuu was starting to worry then she heard a yawn, she looked around again, and found a different girl in a bed, reading a small book. Yuu, for some reason couldn't remember who this girl was, she felt so...familiar, and she could feel an aura pure love, and joy radiating off of her, as she read through the story. Yuu walked in the air, and stood up next to the girl, on the side of the bed, she didn't know why, but she just started to read along with her, for zero rhyme nor reason.

It was some kind of children's book, about some bird, Yuu didn't pay too much attention, mostly skimming every now and then, using most of her focus to identify the girl, who she could now confirm, has black hair, but for some reason she could see some blue in it. When this girl reached the ending, she continued to flip, till she was between the last page, and the cover, Yuu was confused, until she saw something written on the cover. Yuu tried, it was a bit hard to decipher the almost chicken scratch writing but she had done it, and the note read.

 _Mato Kuroi, this book is my promise to you, that one day you'll be my future wife, and we'll be, fu~fu, Love your future wife, Yuu Koutari, the soon to be Yuu Kuroi._

Yuu's memories that she tried so hard to keep locked away, and forgotten had came rushing back at her, with the force of an 18-wheeler, going 60mps. The memories of their past, flooding her mind.

(PAST)

She rememberd the times they played, and laughed together, the times they held hands, and she rememberd every single kiss. Yuu started crying, the emotion she tried to hard to escape, and locked away, had broken out, and hunted her down, filled with anger.

Yuu then rememberd how the good times ended, with her parents finding out about Yuu, and Mato. They ripped them apart, and fought, Yuu's parents fought for a very long time with the Kuroi's. It was over something like not wanting their daughter to be a no good, filthy lesbian, or something like that. Yuu couldn't remember what exactly they said, with the fact she was trying to block them out, sobbing, and that she simlpy could've forgotten over all these years.

Soon after, her parents enrolled her into a different school, where the boys outnumberd the girls 4:1. Not only this, but they started to yell at her, and sometimes hit her to punish her for the wrongs she commited in their eyes. Most of the time Yuu tried to avoid the school, as it was a school shared by 1rst-12th grade, and unfourtanatly some of the older guys, happened to want to get a bit too friendly with the younger girls.

Yuu hated all of this, she hated her school, the kids in it, where she lived, her parents, and most of all she hated not being able too see Mato. She hated that she wasn't able to reach her, it destroyed her, and eventually the last hope she still had left faded away; Soon after Yuu just gave up on life, she started to contemplate suicide daily.

Strength eventually couldn't take it anymore, it hurt her more then anything to see her human like this. So one day she made a deal, she would live Yuu's life for her, and in turn, Yuu would live the life set out for her Otherself. Strangely enough, no one seemed to even ecknowledge the otherworlders presence, almost as if she didn't even exist, just like Strength in spiritual form, even stranger, no one seemed to remember either even existed, so Strength just spent most of her time, sleeping, and eating.

(CURRENT)

Mato had started crying as similar memories from the past filled her mind too, minus the trauma the poor girl's parents put Yuu through. Mato turned into a full sob, she missed her so much, she took out a necklace with a bird on it given to her by Yuu, and clenched it into her chest, wishing that the only one she would ever love, would come back to her.

(PAST)

Mato had been the most devastated by the dissapearance of Yuu, and she hated how no one remeberd, or even thought to believe that maybe just once. this mysterious girl Mato gave her heart to wasn't just an imiginary friend, but a real person. Mato also hated that her mom took her to a physciatrist, weekly, to get help, after a couple months after the dissapearance she finally had enough of Mato's...talk, and booked her a session a day after.

Mato hated these sessions, she had forgotten how long she's been going, how many hours, days, months, years of her life was wasted, she couldn't remember it was all just one blurry mess. It got worse, soon after the sessions started the physciatrist declared she was crazy, she told Mato that this strange girl, was not real, and that she needed to accept that as the truth, however Mato stubbornly sat their with her arms crossed until her mom came, and picked her up. Mato also hated the pills the physciatrist recently recomended to her, When she was on them, she couldn't remember her, the only girl who made her happy, those were the worst days of her life, she felt empty, and hollow, as if she was just a shadow, in the shell of her previous self, she felt as if there was no reason for her to live, she just couldn't function, as a member of society.

Of course her mom found out, and took the pills away, soon finding out there's a high chance to increase depression, and suicidal thoughts by taking them, she ended up succesfully sueing the physciatrist, however the damage was already done, making it practically unbearable for Mako to go more then eight minutes without thinking of the girl. Luckily she won't have to wait much longer, til she'll never have to worry again.

(CURRENT)

Over the sound of both girls crying, hiding their faces behind their hands, neither noticed the necklace glowing a light blue, nor the light blue aura that surrounded Yuu, not until, Yuu tripped, and landed on the ground, making a noise overheard by Mato. Mato rose her head in confusion, but soon turned to shock as the two girls eyes met.

"C-can you see-" Yuu was abrubtly cut off as Mato practically flung herself into the girl, tackling her to the groundo, and wrapped her arms around her. Yuu layed there, and hugged her as Mato cried for a long, long time, finally unleashing all her pent up feelings, Yuu answered all her questions, like where she's been, while it may not have been the full story, it was enough, for now atleast.

"Y-Yuu, please tell me you won't ever leave me, never ever again." Mato at this point was practically begging. Yuu, grabbed Mato's face, and gave her a nice long, passionate kiss, at which the end the answered."No, i'm never going to leave your side again." Yuu said, remembering a bad moment from her childhood, she winced, causing Mato to hug her. "Yuu, Tell me about it, i'm here to listen."

Now as Mato stated it was her time to listen, and comfort Yuu, as she let it all out. "It hurt, so much, I'd- *pause*-I cry myself to sleep every*Sniffle.*night, hoping that I could just get atleast one last-*loud sniffling.* One last glimpse of you, I couldn't.*wheezes*..take it anymore, I wan-*Tears shed from her eyes as, she starts breaking down.*I wanted to die, i wanted to end it all, *pause.* It got so bad, that *another pause.* I-I contemplated suicide more often then not." Yuu couldn't take it anymore, she turned into a full wale, her pain finally relwasing after all these years.

Mato wished she could have been there to help, and protect Yuu, to give her hope and love, to be her princess in shining armour, however many times over had life showed her the past can't be changed, that however doesn't mean there's no hope for them in the future, and sooner then later, they will become Fu-Fu (look up meaning, it's japenese for something, it's also the title for a really good, and cute yuri manga.)

It was also Yuu's turn to ask mato a question. "Mato, tell me this is real, please tell me it's not just another goddam nightmare, where you dissapear, or die in the end, please! can you tell me Mato?" Yuu was visibly shaking, it was quite obvious to Mato, this girl had also been through much, if not more then her.

It was now Mato's turn to kiss her. "I'm as real as that kiss was." Yuu, couldn't help but cry, but this time not of sadness, but of joy, the two of them kept on kissing, and kissing until they were, too tired, and barely awake. "Yuu."

"Yeah"

"I don't want to sleep alone anymore."

"You won't ever have to."

The two girls slowly undressed, till there was nothing left, after all the clothing would only seperate them even further.

The two of them were quick to fall asleep, Mato's face pressed into Yuu's chest, who had her legs wrapped around the smaller girls ones, they had both wrapped eachothers arms around eachother, saving any problems they might have for later, all mattering now, was just them.


	2. Confrontation

(Current, time 1:00AM)

Black Rock Shooter(from now on i'll call her Stella, cuz ya know, that's her name.) wasn't the slightest bit happy. The day had started off, shitty for her, She had a fight with chariot that seemed to drag on, and after that ended she soon got confronted by Dead Master, which lead to another fight. And if that wasn't already enough, she got confronted by Black Gold Saw, who was questioning her, about something about Strength, needless to Stella didn't know anything, and had to endure 20 minutes of constant question, before she finally escaped. But hey, at most she was annoyed, so what was the fuse that blew her mood?

It was when she observed her Mato.

 **KABOOM*** A huge explosion, more powerful then a nuke occured, shaking the entire otherworld, making a nice crater. Stella was shaking, in pure anger, her eyes was blazing at a tempature that would kill any normal human. In her human's bed lay an extra addition.

"What is she doing here!" Stella practically...well no she did screech.

"Mato, why are you so *yawn* loud?" Yuu whined, and hugged the girl closer.

"You! Get away from her!." Stella, angrily stomped, over there, and tried to rip the girl away from Mato, only to find, she couldn't touch her. Stella, waved her hand, it continuaslly phasing through her body.

 ***Moan.*** "Mm, Mato~." A blush formed on her face. Stella was about to explode, when she got sent flying. When Stella looked at what hit her, she saw she was in the other world again, Black Gold Saw standing infront of her.

Black Gold Saw was about attack again, when Stella shouted "Wait!"

Black Gold Saw furrowed her brow, and stopped, her sword still raised, and ready to strike at any second. Stella gave a exasperated deep breathe. "I know where Stength is."

Black Gold Saw, lowered her weapon. "Where?" Stella, scratched her head, trying to figure out how to explain this.

"She's...in the human world."

Black Gold Saw froze, and questions started flying through her mind. Did she go back? Why didn't she say something? Why did she go back? Before Black Gold Saw could get to caught up in her thoughts, she calmed down, and tried to keep her calm demeanor. "Proof? How you know?"

Stella's eye burst into flames again. "That... Whore! Was sleeping with my human!" Black Gold Saw felt the pure rage coming, from her, and that was proof enough for her. Black Gold Saw, swung her blade at Stella.

"Don't call her that, ever again." Black Gold Saw, then walked away, trying to piece together why this happend.

Stella was confused by Black Gold Saw's actions, why was she so...curious about an enemy? Stella decided to observe Mato again, this would not happen on her watch. Stella was observing them again, and it got worse.

Right now Yuu, and Mato were engaged in an extremely passionate kiss, there bodies rubbing against eachother, they were a sweaty, and extremely hot mess. Stella couldn't stand to watch this.

Stella was taking deep breathes, she was back in the otherworld. _"What the hell!?"_ Stella thought, thinking on the scene she just saw, her cheeks were a light pink, Stella aimlessly paced around in a circle, thinking, for a while.

Stella had many questions that needed answers she knew she couldn't get. Stella decided to brave the situation again, and she observed the two again.

Luckily, for Stella atleast, the two have decided that was enough, and instead, went back to sleep. As much as she wants her questions answered she knew, she wouldn't get anything out of them, she knew Strength could hear her, but she didn't want to wake up Mato, heck she didn't even know if Mato could know she was there. Which brings her to the question. How is Strength sleeping, with Mato? What gave her the ability to be with her Mato, when she couldn't, it wasn't fair.

Stella had to find out, Mato was hers, not this...Bitches. But who would know? Not Dead Master, or Chariot, and Strength herself definitely wouldn't tell her, so who else might know? Stella stood there thinking for a minute, before it clicked. Black Gold Saw, she might know something.

After all, she seemed a bit...weird when she told her where Strength had gone.

So Stella headed out to find Black Gold Saw.

(Switch to human world, Current time 7:00AM.)

Mato's mom Mrs. Kuroi (idk her name, so i'll just call her Dizzy, instead of Mrs. Kuroi, if she does have a name pls inform me, and i'll fix.) Usually had to wake her daughter up for school, due to the fact she always tried to sleep in. However much to her suprise, Mato had waken up even before her.

(PAST, time 6:58)

When Dizzy, had waken up this morning earlier then anyone else, she was curious to find the living room light on, and the sound of movement, Dizzy was wondering who was up before her.

When Dizzy did reach the living room she didn't expect to see Mato snuggling with an unknown girl, who was wearing clothes that hugged every curve of her body. Dizzy soon deduced they were Mato's clothes, and were definitely a couple sizes to small; however what she couldn't figure out, is who this girl actually was. Dizzy was observing them for a a decent amount of minutes, before enganging them, and had figured out these girls meant a lot to eachother. So, this girl already passed the first check, for her.

"Mato, sweetie, would you introducing me?" Dizzy said with a fake sweetness. Before Mato could answer, Yuu did, with 100% confidence.

"I'm her future bride, who are you?" At this Dizzy's left eye began to visibly twitch.

"And please tell me, what does that mean?" Mato knew she had to dissolve the tension soon, or all hell would break loose.

"Mom, this is Yuu, remember?" Mato asked expecting her mom to remember.

"Nope, I don't think i've ever known anyone named Yuu." Mato clenched her fist, of course she wouldn't remember no one rememberd, she was the only one who seemed to ever remember. She had to put it in a way her mom would understand.

"She's the girl who I always used to talk about." Atleast until you decided you were done with me, and just threw me into therapy. Mato thought bitterly.

"What do you mean that, 'imaginary friend.' You just wouldn't stop crying over?" Dizzy cringed at that, not meaning to sound that harsh.

 **Stomp***

Mato stompped on the ground. "Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" Mato yelled, and was going to continue, until Yuu stopped her with a hug, and shushed her. Mato, calmed dawn. and continued on. "Stop saying that." Mato was shaking, and her voice was breaking, Dizzy knew she hit an extremely touchy subject.

"Ok, well Mrs..." Dizzy said, trying to bring the conversation back around. What the hell was that? Mato never just...explodes, like that. As much as Yuu wanted to say her last name was Kuroi, she knew that would've juet made this worse for herself.

"Yuu, Yuu Koutari." Yuu said, hugging Mato, to keep her calm. I

"Well, Mrs...Koutari." Dizzy was interrupted before she could continue.

"Just Yuu, is fine."

"Ok Yuu, well how long have you known my daughter?" Yuu gave some thought tp this and frowned, she didn't keep track of time in there, so she had to go with another answer, but what...

"Since we were little kids." Strength tapped on Mato's shoulder hoping she could help her out.

"That's...intruiging, now might you have an idea as if why I can't remember you? Dizzy was trying not to step on any mines in the battlefield named Mato.

"No one remembers, I hate it, I Hate it, so much, why am the only damn one who can fucking remember." Mato was shaking; she never once thought that she would ever vent out her anger, hell even her sadness infront of her mom like this.

"As she said, but it's not your fault, after all no one would remember the girl who never lived, her life." Yuu was reffering to the fact that she didn't live her human life, she lived Stength's, and when it was Strength's turn to live, she someone cheated out of it, becoming non-existant, to the human eye.

"What do you..." Dizzy was going to ask what she meant, but decided against it, a question like that might set off Mato again. "What do you want?" Dizzy asked this, genuinly wanting to know what Yuu wanted; who interpeted it as a question about her dreams, and wishes,

"I want to live side by side, with my future bride, and give her my heart." Mato gave a small blush, but smiled happily at Yuu's answer?

"And you Mato?"

"I...I want the same.*

Dizzy, gave a small sigh, as much as she was against the idea, she knew she had to do it, if not for the happiness, of her daughter, then her mental stability. "Would you like to stay with us?"

Mato's eyes lit up. "Really mom!" Yuu raised a brow, was she really going to accept her into their family this easily.

"Under two conditions." Mato felt her heart sink at that.

"And what may those be?" Yuu asked, pretty damn curious.

"First off, one of these days I want the FULL story." Dizzy gave an extra emphasis on full.

"And the second?"

"Nothing above triple x in this house." Dizzy gave a wink, and grinned as she left, to get coffe letting her daughter shout in embarrasmemt.

Sometimes it's fun to be a mom, Dizzy thought starting the coffee machine.


End file.
